Emergency
by Hearthewolf
Summary: Porque he visto morir al amor demasiadas veces, cuando merecía estar vivo. [YumiKuri]


Algo que ella no imaginaba era lo mucho que la deseaba. No era un anhelo salvaje o pasional, sino algo delicado y sentimental. Como cuando amas a una hermosa flor y solo deseas protegerla, regar la tierra donde vive para seguir admirando su belleza.

De pronto sucedido, ella se vislumbró frente a mi conciencia como el prototipo de chica perfecta y con quien me sentía bien y disfrutaba pasar el rato. Los nervios de verla y que ella me viera también aparecieron junto al extraño e incómodo ambiente que se formaba cuando nos juntábamos.

Que ella sintiera una atracción hacia mí como yo la sentía hacia su persona parecía una idea producto de mi malvada imaginación, estaba claro que solo de mi parte nacía un sentimiento que iba más allá de la amistad. Cada vez que la veía con un chico o la escuchaba hablar de otro mi mente me lo recordaba pero al verla sonreír mi corazón hacia que lo olvidara.

Acepte proteger y quererla en secreto, no era tan tonta como para declarar un amor tan monstruoso y anormal. La respete en mis sueños, le hice reír en la realidad y cuando necesito de mi apoyo allí estuve. La cuide en la enfermedad y la defendí en la tempestad pero nada paso más allá de la amistad.

Algo que nunca capte fue el hecho de que a pesar que Krista era una persona bastante inteligente y perceptiva, lo suficiente como para haber notado mis torcidos gustos, ella jamás especulo comentario de duda o una interrogante hacia mi persona que revelara mi atracción hacia las mujeres.

Si, aquella dama angelical poseía un nombre y un hermoso rostro con deslumbrantes ojos también. Su figura era imponente y femenina pero su forma de ser era la que realmente me fascinaba. Una mezcla de pasividad que llenaba de paz cada espacio y otra de explosión que convulsionaba mis sentidos.

En aquel tiempo con su presencia yo era más miserable que dichosa pero conocerla me hizo feliz, el drama que nos separo fue el reflejo de la realidad que no quise aceptar hasta que esta me golpeo justo en la cara.

Al ver que una mujer me beso a escondidas de todos pero a plena vista de ella, la mirada de Krista y su forma de tratarme cambio. Por fin algo en nosotras se distorsiono, estaba cociente de que tarde o temprano ese momento llegaría, lo esperaba como la gravedad espera arrancar a la fruta madura del árbol pero rogaba a dios por compresión.

Al final fui yo quien huyo. Tuve tanto miedo de ver en su rosto un reflejo de rechazo y odio que preferí alejarme y desaparecer tras mi graduación evitando así mi peor pesadilla.

Todo lo que pasamos juntas; esos años de gran amistad y disfrute parecían irse al caño. Aunque he conocido a muchas otras mujeres y han pasado varios años desde la última vez que la vi, su rostro siempre se dibuja en mi cabeza y en mi mente ella vive permanentemente como un precioso y elusivo recuerdo que se niega hacer borrado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Oh, disculpe** –Dijo la morena al tropezar y tumbar de las manos de alguien un par de libros- **Yo los recojo no se preocupe, fue mi culpa hacerla tropezar.**

 **-Yo también venia distraída, la culpa no fue solo tuya Ymir -** Señalo la mujer rubia que participaba de aquel encuentro dentro de la librería no muy abarrotada de personas que observaban portadas de libros o escribían mensajes desde sus teléfonos-

 **-¿Krista? -** Interrogo la morena **,** luego de haber escuchado su nombre y levantar los tres gruesos libros del suelo Ymir poso su mirada en la persona de conocida voz y amable presencia. Ella no la noto hasta casi tenerla encima, como siempre su mala mañana de percibir y no observar le había pasado factura y casi le genera un infarto de la impresión-

 **-Sí, parece que te costó reconocerme -** Reclamo entre una sonrisa-

 **-Lo siento, con ese gorro en tu cabeza no te detalle.**

 **-Sabía que me quedaba feo pero que dañara tanto mi imagen -** Manifestó con falso terror acomodándose el gorro de color negro que resaltaba su piel blanca porcelana y sus ojos azules como el Zafiro **-**

 **-No, no… no quise decir eso. Cuando nos tropezamos solo mire al suelo así que no me fije en tu perfil hasta que hablaste, me sorprende que aun recuerdes mi rostro y nombre.**

 **-Tu cara no es fácil de olvidar recuerda que compartimos muchos años de amistad en la Universidad.**

 **-Cierto -** ¿Cómo carajos fue que paso de pensar en Krista a verla allí parada frente a su humanidad más hermosa que nunca?-

 **-Apenas te detalle supe que se trataba de ti, no has cambiado mucho exceptuando tu estatura y definido cuerpo -** Krista no la recordaba tan alta y corpulenta. La morena siempre fue de contextura fina pero fuerte o de esa forma permaneció en su memoria. Sin embargo ahora llamaba en mayor número la atención con su físico imponente y estilizado. Para la rubia, una mujer tan delicada y baja de estatura muchas personas eran grandes pero su amiga no solo siempre fue más fuerte o alta que ella sino a comparación con otras mujeres u hombres, y eso era algo que siempre le fascino de Ymir-

 **-¿Eso es bueno o malo? -** Ymir deseaba decirle que ella tampoco había cambiado mucho y que a pesar de que siempre la memorizo bella, ahora proyectaba ser más atractiva de lo que recordaba con su facha de mujer hecha y derecha-

 **-Tómalo como un alago -** Contesto regalando nuevamente una sonrisa la cual Ymir imito **-**

 **-Bueno lo aceptare gustosa, no todos los días dicen cosas buenas de mí.**

 **-Te sorprendería saber que no todo el mundo te odia, Ymir a pesar de tu carácter eres adorable.**

 **-Tal vez lo era, puede ser que mi cara no haya cambiado mucho pero otras cosas si** -Replico, haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro ** _-_**

 **-Es cierto, hace tanto que no se de ti que tal vez ya has cambiado tu forma de ser -** Dijo condescendiente **-**

 **-Sí, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que nos separamos -** Aquellas palabras casi sonaron con nostalgia en medio de la librería donde no había transcurrido mucho tiempo del reencuentro, solo minutos-

 **-¿Qué tal si compartimos un chocolate caliente?, y así conversamos un rato de nuestras vidas -** Invito con delicadeza sabiendo que a Ymir no le agradaba el café-

 **-Esa es una excelente oferta pero en verdad no quiero ser una molestia, tal vez tengas mejores cosas que hacer -** Contesto desviando la mirada hacia los pesados libros de Krista que estaban en sus manos-

 **-Para nada, hoy lo tengo libre por eso estoy en la librería matando el ocio. Me harías muy feliz si aceptas pasar un tiempo conmigo, al menos que ya tengas algo pactado para hoy y si ese es el caso no te obligare a nada.**

 **-La verdad es que yo también estoy libre solo el gimnasio me espera y eso es algo que puedo posponer...**

 **-¡Entonces tomare eso como un sí! -** Expreso tomando sus libros de las manos de Ymir y rozando en el acto las mismas-

 **-Ehhhhhh... -** Ymir estaba tan shockeada con todo lo que pasaba que no pudo negar la oferta **-**

 **-Iré a pagar estos libros -** Señalo **\- ¿Tu no llevaras nada o aun vas a las librerías solo a ver portadas para luego descargar el contenido en pdf?**

 **-Mientras no sea un delito seguiré haciéndolo. Compro los que realmente valen la pena-** Formulo al recuperar su boca **-**

 **-Bueno eso tiene mucha lógica -** Expreso entre una risa **\- En un instante vuelvo no te desaparezcas -** Advirtió la rubia antes de voltear hacia la caja de facturación, donde con paso dificultoso dado por el peso de los libros por fin pudo llegar **-**

 **-Maldición -** Susurro, Ymir se reprochaba mentalmente su falta de rectitud y cerebro frente a la rubia. La morena empezó a mirar disimuladamente de un lado a otro en busca de una salida de emergencia por donde pudiera correr y escapar sin ser vista por la multitud y por sobre todas las cosas por Krista pero esa oportunidad nunca llego- **¿Listo?**

 **-Hum, ya pague todo ¿No te hice esperar mucho verdad? -** Pregunto sosteniendo entre sus brazos una bolsa de estampado barroco **-**

 **-No, fue bastante rápido la verdad -** Puta su vida y ese estúpido cajero que fue más diligente de lo que ella imaginaba- **Vamos, aprovechemos que la salida está sola.**

 **-Por cierto Ymir ¿Tienes auto?**

 **-Si pero hoy lo deje en mantenimiento.**

Luego de que la pareja abandonara la librería Ymir gustosa se ofreció a llevar la pesada bolsa de libros antes de que la pobre Krista sufriera una Hernia. Entre preguntas y repuestas la morena se dispuso a seguirla sin prestar mucha atención de su alrededor hasta notar que en vez de acercarse a una cafetería se acercaban a un estacionamiento lo cual le extraño.

 **-¿Y en donde tomaremos ese chocolate? -** La morena miro hacia los lados esperando encontrar algo que tal vez ella no vio por estar en el limbo **\- No creo que en el parking tengan máquinas de chocolate o dispensadoras, al menos que ya se haya vuelto moda beber y tragar humo de carro al mismo tiempo y créeme que eso no es de mi agrado -** Ymir observo a su rubia amiga desde arriba aguardando una respuesta, la mujer de ojos azules se detuvo y volteo para ver el rostro de la más alta con una sonrisa expresada por sus labios-

 **¿Qué mejor lugar para tomar un buen chocolate caliente y recordar el pasado que en mi departamento? -** Agrego para luego seguir por su ruta dejando a una castaña tras ella impactada y fuera de órbita con gritos internos amenazando por salir de su boca-

Al suponer lo que aquello significaba en Ymir se activó una alarma de proporciones épicas que le hizo tener pánico. El pasado era lindo y divertido pero también enterraba un amor secreto y miedo. En esa tarde que se transformaba en noche sin lugar a dudas Krista le preguntaría cual fue el motivo de su separación en un campo de batalla donde ella no tendría armas para defenderse ni trincheras para alojarse.


End file.
